Alphabet Drabbles
by chaoticsanity
Summary: 26 drabbles, 26 letters of the alphabet, all focused on the relationship of Sarek and Amanda. And other random stuff..
1. Apple

**The little nagging voice in the back of my head keeps telling me to do these drabbles, and it's not like I'd rather be doing my homework, so, here you are. Alphabet drabbles of Sarek and Amanda. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The apple of my eye.<em>

He's heard that phrase before. A Terran metaphor, one used to describe a beloved lover. He deems it completely illogical; for what apple could actually be placed in one's eye? It isn't until he sees her at the conference, shining in her deep red dress, waiting patiently for him, that he rethinks his assumption.


	2. Birthday

He's so out of place here, she can tell. Surrounded by screaming children, balloons, and brightly colored streamers he stands stiff and uncomfortable. She can't hide her smile as he tugs his hat down lower, covering the pointed ears she finds so intriguing, and makes her way over to him, wrapping one delicate arm under his own. His muscles relax at her touch, but his eyes still shine with his secretive discomfort. She traces one finger along his forearm, suppresses a giggle, and whispers, "It's just a birthday party, Sarek."


	3. Colors

His robes are neutral tones, as all Vulcan apparel are. Shades of gray, black, and the occasional blue are the only colors that adorn his closet walls. He has never seen the logic of pink and yellow or purple and green, and after he met her and her vivid dresses, he determined that he would simply have to tolerate her bright style choices. She argues with him amiably, declaring that she enjoys how vibrant she appears in her multicolored clothing, but after seeing her wrapped in his bedsheets covered in one of his ill-fitting garments, he determines that she has never seemed as vibrant as she does in _his _colors.


	4. Date

**Meh, I'm not really pleased with this one. :/ Aw, well, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"A- Are you asking me out on a date, Ambassador Sarek?" Her mind whirred with the possibilities- Sarek; the silent, mysterious, handsomely clever Vulcan Sarek was asking her, <em>of all people, <em>on a date. He was staring at her with those deliciously dark eyes, waiting for her response. Her mouth opened and closed silently, and for a moment, it looked like a flash of disappointment crossed those opaque eyes.

"You do not wish to go." It was a statement rather than a question, and before she could convince him otherwise, Sarek had already risen from his seat. She grabbed his hand quickly, and his head snapped back to her with surprise. She looked at him a moment longer, smiled, and said, "I never said I didn't want to go."


	5. Envious

She's always been envious of his ears. The way they curve into such delicate tips makes her despise the bland roundness of her own ears. He doesn't understand her interest, but he never complains when she traces her way around the subtle contours; in fact, he seems to enjoy it. He constantly tells her that _her _ears are the intriguing ones, but when she catches him staring at her, and the greenish tint paints the tips of his ears, she disagrees with him completely.


	6. Freckles

He's never noticed them before; the tiny splash of freckles that decorate her cheeks. Like little drops of golden honey dabbled against the bridge of her nose that flash in the oncoming sunset. He studies them, the way they move ever-so-slightly when she smiles, how they become darker in the heat of his home planet. They're quite endearing, he decides, though illogical. Much like her.


	7. Greedy

Never before has he been so greedy. Just one glance at her body, teasing him through thin fabric, and he cannot control himself. Seeing her porcelain body plastered against his dark sheets heats the blood in his veins, forcing his thoughts away from the paperwork on his desk. She's a bad influence, he knows that much. But he doesn't have much time to mull on that piece of information when his mind is too focused on caressing the softness of her sides.


	8. Hope

**This one is a little longer than the others, but I liked the idea, so I went with it. I hope (LOL) you guys are liking them and understanding the timeline a bit. They're kinda random..**

* * *

><p>"Hope is illogical, Amanda." His voice is hard; edgy. She stares back at him, her body trembling with fury and her eyes pricking with unwanted tears.<p>

"Sometimes I hope you love me," she whispers. His eyes widen, obviously stunned at her statement. Her mouth contorts into a disgusted scowl at his silence, one that is quickly replaced with a shaky lip. She turns away from him in a desperate attempt to hide the tears, her body heaving with silent sobs. He watches her, and suddenly, the strange feeling that had been slowly growing in the pit of his heart makes sense. He walks over to her, grabbing her shoulders with a gentle force. She peeks up at him, her watery eyes also swimming with confusion. He leans down into her soft mahogany hair, breathing in the light strawberry scent that he has come to recognize as his own.

"You should not hope for something that is fact," he murmurs into her hair. He waits with a small smile on his otherwise placid face as she comprehends his words. He squeezes her arms tighter as her breath hitches and a struggled laugh comes from her lips, prompting his own small smile to grow. With a sudden amount of force, she leaps on him, wrapping her arms under his and burrowing her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," she mumbles against his skin, and the strange, foreign feeling in his heart expands into his whole body.


	9. Indecision

A logical question comes with a logical answer. He has been taught that; grown up with that statement. But now, he finds his mind plagued with indecision.

They are close, yes.

She makes time for him, and vise verse.

She expresses the emotion of happiness in his company, and he experiences the deep-seated feeling of contentment swell deep down in his heart whenever she walks into the room.

She has kissed him.

He has kissed back.

She is unmarried.

He is unbonded.

She is human.

He is Vulcan.

It's there, sitting complacently in the back of his head, tormenting him daily. He is suffering at work, and the others at the Embassy know it. He tries to come up with the logical conclusion, but it always manages to evade him. He should simply ask, and therefore receive a simple answer, but every time he sees her in the hallways, glancing over at him to flash a small smile or tiny wave, the indecision bubbles back up to the surface. He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know who to turn to, so instead he sits silently in his room each night, ignoring his meditation to slowly twist the light gold band in his fingers, and contemplate the logical answer to his indecisive problem.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this one makes sense, guys. I kinda liked it, and I hope you do to. Like always, thank you for reviewing, and keep it up! Reviewing helps me get better, and also sends a little warm tingly feeling to my tummy. ^.^ Keep reading!<strong>


	10. Jealousy

**Meh. I-just... meh.**

* * *

><p>She is beautiful, even by Vulcan standards. Her cheekbones are high and symmetrical, her nose dips down into a rounded button shape. Her stormy blue eyes always sparkle with a child-like curiosity; her mouth is plump and the softest shade of pink. She is tall and lithe, with curves that she hides behind flannel work shirts, and long legs that she is unaware that she has. Most Vulcan males that Sarek has conversed with agree- she is aesthetically pleasing to look at. He also knows that the Human men that have come to know her also find her an alluring woman. It is a fact, one that logic prevents him from denying. So why does his stomach burn and his jaw clench when he sees the myriad of her suitors stare at her with raw hunger in their eyes?<p> 


	11. Kiss

They range in variation; beginning as a light peck and ending as a heated battle of tongues. Her lips are soft and supple in contrast to his thin, firm ones, but they lock perfectly with one another.

She is shocked by his tenderness, the way his tongue is almost timid to graze against her own.

He is overwhelmed by her aggressiveness, her teeth nipping at his lower lip with passionate ferocity.

He has never understood the reason behind kissing, but it is logical to accept his responsibility for his wife's needs.

She has never needed to be kissed so badly, but he never complains.


	12. Love

**This one is kinda set before "Hope". Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying, guys!**

* * *

><p>She's accepted her fate, and carries with grace; poise. She knew what to expect when she married a Vulcan, that emotions would be devoid in their relationship, but she couldn't control the fluttering of her heart when he would send her a small smile that he reserved only for her, or the tenderness in his eyes when they would make love. She forced herself to dismiss those thoughts, though. He was an alien, foreign to both her world and her emotions, he could never understand the budding warmth in her heart. And he could never reciprocate that warmth, either.<p>

For the first few years of her marriage, Amanda never acknowledged the love that was beginning to sprout in her heart. She cared for Sarek, yes, but she couldn't deny that their matrimony was more of a political alliance than a romance. She knew if she became attached to a man who couldn't love her back, her fragile heart was more than doomed. So she simply recognized him as a business partner and occasional lover, unwilling to let the turbulent feelings she was hiding boil to the surface. But every time that little sparkle glinted his eyes, she felt the swirl of her hidden emotions simmer to the cusp of her self-restraint, and couldn't help but hope that she had burrowed her way into his heart like he had unwittingly done to her.


	13. Missing

The planet had a pulchritudinous standard; the greenery shone in the reddish sunlight, and the yellow-orange sand reminded him of the home world he left behind. Sarek stood motionless in front of his window, watching one of the three suns dip below the horizon. Weariness was beating down on him like a drum; the previous meetings had been both mentally and physically exhausting. There was nothing more Sarek wanted to do but sleep, but there was something itching at the back of his mind, something that he "just couldn't put his finger on", as the humans would say. The forgetfulness feeling had initially arrived during the first of his many meetings, but it was soon swept away in the current of political coalitions and diplomatic standings. It wasn't until he arrived back in his designated room that the strange, discontented feeling began pounding in the back of his head. There was no reason he should be experiencing this emotion of. . . of longing. He was the ambassador, he had been on diplomatic missions alone before. Although, he realized, Amanda had been recently accompanying him on the latest of his assignments, though her presence, or lack-thereof, should have no effect on him. His eyebrows furrowed closer to each other as another sun fell below the skyline, and Sarek was left pondering why he suddenly found himself wondering if Amanda was experiencing the same feeling he was.


	14. New

Every time she walked along the sandy sidewalks, she could feel the eyes on her. More than once, she felt like a new student in a different school, trying to fit in with the crowd but failing miserably. She knew there were obvious reasons for the stares; her oddly round ears, the lack of a green hue in her skin, but Amanda still found it unnerving that she was the focus of most Vulcan's eyes. Sarek had warned that the Vulcan race was bordering on nationalism, but she had never believed that such logical beings could have such a human-like distaste for other species. Perhaps she was wrong, perhaps it was simply her physical differences that attracted attention, but she never liked being the newbie, even in school.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously had the perfect 'O' word and now I cannot remember it for the life of me... Oh well, you guys just keep reading and enjoying. Can you believe we're halfway through the alphabet already? I have a feeling some of the later drabbles might get a little longer. Just a warning. Feel free to message me if you have certian letters that you'd like to see. (Specifically 'X') ;)<strong>


	15. Offer

"An offer, Amanda?" He stares into her eyes, which are gleaming with mischief- a look he's become all too familiar with. She giggles, a light airy one that stirs his usually phlegmatic heart, and leans closer over his desk. Her torso and bosom shift his papers; her hair drips over his latest political conquest.

"Yes Sarek, an offer," she repeats, lifting her nose closer to his. He raises an eyebrow, refusing to notice the stirring in his loins.

"And what would that offer be?" he questions quietly, his body stock-still against his chair.

"My offer," she begins, breathing hotly on his face, "is me." He looks at her blankly as she rises, a devilish smirk on her face. Before he can question her, she turns and runs out of his office, giggling uncontrollably, and calls over her shoulder, "I'll be in the bedroom!" He only needs a moment to contemplate her "offer" before he bolts out of his office behind her.


	16. Pregnancy

**I'm quite proud of this one, to be honest with you. Read and enjoy, chicas.**

* * *

><p>She lays against the duvet, her eyes focused on the ceiling and her hands wrapped around her engorged stomach. The reddish hue of dawn begins to tint her bedroom, and she tips over onto her side, reaching across the bed to feel empty sheets. The place he usually occupies is cold and stiff, and her heart aches to know that his off-planet conference lasts three more days. She sits for a few minutes longer in the early light, unwittingly rubbing her stomach to alleviate the heavy pressure there. With an exhausted sigh, she rises from the bedsheets, shuffling out into the hallway in her overgrown nightgown. Without realizing it, she ends up in his office, the papers still neatly organized on the desk. She smiles sadly at the sight, and moves to sit in his abandoned chair. It's cold, rigid, and adds more pressure to her back, but she snuggles closer to it nonetheless. His scent drifts from it; a tingling mixture of sanded wood and spices, and she inhales deeply. Within moments, she feels it- the light pressure in her swollen abdomen. It isn't until it jabs her ferociously that she realizes what it is. Her child is kicking. With teary eyes and a soft smile, she inhales again, and once more she feels the jolt of her baby. She lets out a breathy laugh and leans against his chair, every so often breathing in his scent, and every so often receiving a kick in response.<p> 


	17. Qualified

"I do not find her to be worthy. To be...qualified."

Sarek tore himself from his seat, rage shooting through his veins like it was kerosine. The younger Vulcan raised an eyebrow, taking one cautionary step back.

"You don't find her _qualified_, Satik?" Sarek spat, towering over his assistant. Satik backed up again, but maintained a cool exterior.

"Yes. I do not understand why our own ambassador would marry a human. And furthermore, proceed to have a child with her." The match was struck, and ignited Sarek's fury with sparks. He grabbed the collar of his young assistant, his eyes burning with emotions that the Vulcans thought they had long ago extinguished.

"Ambassador-" Satik started, but was immediately silenced when the pressure around his neck was tightened.

"You will not _question_ my personal decisions," Sarek began, his voice a menacing low. "You will not _criticize_ my personal decisions. You _will not _insult my wife, or my unborn child." He stopped, looking into Satik's eyes as if waiting for something. Satik's breath hitched as Sarek winded the fabric closer against his exposed flesh. "Do you understand?" Satik's eyes were wide as he nodded vigorously. Sarek held onto him a moment longer before he let go, and watched as the young Vulcan stumbled back, catching his breath. Sarek's face contorted into a look of disgust as he muttered, "Get out of my office." Satik glanced back at Sarek, his eyes betraying the terror that was swimming within him. Without a second glance, Satik bolted from the Ambassador's office. Sarek fell back against his desk, his heart pounding and his body still trembling.

"She's more than qualified."

* * *

><p><strong>'Q' was actually more complicated than I thought. But I hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, and keep 'em up! Oh, and on another note, I'll be away for spring break, so I won't be uploading for about a week. I'll be extra fast when I come back, though. Promise!<strong>


	18. Regrets

**Haha, I lied. :) I got one more in, but seriously. I need to pack. **

**Enjoy, I actually kinda like this one.**

* * *

><p>In the years that he's shared with her, he's been exposed to a myriad of emotions, and experienced a few himself. Lust, anger, jealously, and perhaps even love. But one emotion has been harassing him recently, one that he finds completely unnerving.<p>

Regret.

Regret that he's brought her to a planet where she's treated as an outcast, only respected because he's her husband.

Regret that she now carries his child, and must bear the consequences of having a half-breed.

Regret that she has somehow firmly implanted herself into his heart, and he has let her stay.

Regret that he has given up his life of pure logic, for he now knows that he would do anything for her, no matter how illogical that would seem.

But most of all, he regrets how he is too selfish to let her go. But that is one regret he will never right.


	19. Spock

**Hey guys, it's good to be back! I've been a little in the rough with my Sarek/Amanda stuff, mostly because over spring break I delved back into the realm of Sherlock Holmes. Hehe. We're really close to the end of the alphabet, though, and you may expect something Victorian later in the future. I'll try to update best I can, and for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The labor had been strenuous, but once he saw her laying in the sweaty sheets, her cheeks flushed and her eyes heavy with weariness, he couldn't have been more proud of the woman he called his wife. Their small son lay swaddled in her arms, his eyes firmly shut and his little fists clutching at her hair. He sat down on the bed next to them and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. She smiled up at him, her eyes bright with what she called tears of joy.<p>

"My little Spock," she spoke, and as if on instinct, the small baby in her arms opened his eyes at her. He gurgled, at pulled at her hair again. His dark eyes peered at her, gleaming and curious, and then moved to the man next to her. Sarek smiled down at his son, and traced a finger against the small, pointed ears that mimicked his own.

"My little Spock."


	20. Terran

**Thank you, thank you, _thank you _to all of the people who have reviewed this little story so far. You guys seriously boost my self-confidence more than Tyra does. **

**Yes, I've seen Tyra Banks before. *shakes head sadly* Just read the story.**

* * *

><p>She is Terran; part of a humanoid species that occupy the planet Earth. They are an intellectual race of individuals, making technological advances that proceed their years. They are influenced, however, by emotions of many kind, that affect their judgment in both personal and political decisions.<p>

She is no different.

Her mind is as equally plagued by emotions like those of her peers. She lets _feelings _cloud her logical ingenuity, though he cannot deny that she is brilliant in her own, emotional way. She claims him to be frustrating at most times, and he must admit that she can be trying on the patience he has built up around himself. Even with these facts, though, he can never seem to get her out of his logically barricaded mind.


	21. Ultimatum

It is an ultimatum he doesn't want to acknowledge, but one he knows is true. He has spent years meditating over it, but has yet to find a logical solution to his problem. It is when he begins to see the small wisps of gray infiltrate her usually chestnut hair that he realizes there _is _no solution. She will grow older, while he will age gracefully. She will most probably live to her mid-eighties; he will end somewhere in the two hundreds. She will be long dead before his clan will even induct him as an elder. It is those facts that force his heart to wrench with a pain he has never experienced. And it is those facts that force him to crave each moment he has with her, before whatever unjust God that lives above them rips her from his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was kinda depressing, but I like how it turned out. On a brighter note, we're almost to the end of the alphabet! Anyone have any good ideas for X? You'd be extremely helpful if you did. *smiles sheepishly* Review and enjoy!<strong>


	22. Vulcan

**This one is terribly short, but I like the idea and might expand on it sometime. Give me your thoughts about it.**

* * *

><p>He is not concerned when she arrives home drenched in sweat; Vulcan is hard planet for a human to become accustomed to.<p>

He is not worried when she stumbles wearily in the hallways, for she constantly tells him that the heat simply makes her drowsy.

He becomes mildly anxious when she slumps against the wall, her eyes fluttering closed.

He becomes terrified when she collapses on the floor, her temperature ablaze and completely unresponsive.


	23. Warmth

It started out small; a tingling in his chest that he wasn't fully aware of when she introduced herself with a soft smile and gentle eyes. After the first few months of knowing her, it morphed into a strange feeling of warmth that only appeared when she stumbled into the room, hair disheveled and five minutes late. Years passed and it soon became gnawing and all-consuming, eating away at his logical barriers until the question was finally asked. And now, watching her bounce the young five-month old on her lap, his contented gurgles filling the otherwise silent room, he welcomes the warmth that arrives so surreptitiously in his heart.


	24. Xeno

**Special thanks to _GratefullyDead_ and _Insanemistosingsmore_ for giving me ideas for X. ^.^ Guess what, guys! Two more letters left!**

* * *

><p>"What is she, father?" the little boy asks, gesturing at the woman in the sitting room. The man looks up from his paperwork, taking a moment to glance at his son and then at the woman he gestured at. His eyes soften as he stares, then turns back to the patiently waiting child at his desk-side.<p>

"She is a human. A xeno in our world," he says, watching for the lad's reaction. As he expected, the young eyebrows furrow close to each other and his head cocks to the side.

"A xeno, father?"

"A foreigner," he explains, "someone who does not belong to our people." The crease between the boy's brows lessen, and he takes another look at the woman.

"She does not have pointed ears," he notes, and his father nods. "She also refuses the ways of logic." The man cannot suppress a smile at this, but quickly hides it as the boy turns back to him.

"Is she a bad thing?" his tiny voice questions, and the elder's brows shoot to his hairline. He takes a moment to study the child before him, so full of innocence and so easily influenced, and says, "No, son. She is not."


	25. Youth

**Woah, two in a day! I'm on a roll. Annnnnd, there's more Spock in here! Because I seriously can't resist a cute little four-year old version of my favorite Science Officer. Thanks for reviews and alerts and everything else I've been getting, and I hope you guys are enjoying my little story. Only one letter lee-eft...**

* * *

><p>Amanda sits silently in the grass, watching the small child inspect the trees surrounding their property. She smiles as he bends down in the grass, his eyebrows digging closer; reminding her so much of her husband. She perks up instantly as he runs over to her, his cheeks flushed and hands cupped together.<p>

"Mother, look!" he exclaims, shoving his hands to her and slowly parting them to reveal a tiny ladybug. "Look at the dots," he says, pointing a tiny finger at the creature's back. She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted when he plops down on the grass next to her and begins to animatedly detail everything he knows about the tiny bug. She listens halfheartedly, paying more attention to the way his face lights up than his actual explanations. As his observations continue, she gently places a hand on his head and he stops in the middle of an explicit wing analysis.

"Go off and explore some more, Spock," she chides gently, "before your youth disappears." He gives her a skeptical look, one eyebrow cocked above the other.

"That's highly illogical, mother," he claims, but runs off back into the yard nonetheless.


	26. Zero

**And I present... the last one! One more thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this little story to their favorites or story alerts or whatever. You guys seriously brighten my day like no other. So here it is; hope you enjoy the end of the Sarek and Amanda drabbles. 3**

* * *

><p>His wife is a human, and his life is most irrevocably different with her. She brought emotion into his otherwise emotionless life, and conjured up a storm of feelings within his own being that he was unaware he possessed. She forced his heart to pound harder when her hand would brush against his own; when he was graced with one her many smiles- ranging from the devious to the most beautifully sincere. She brought painful realizations to the forefront of his mind, and he fought using all of his mental processes to quell the truths with which their marriage encompassed. She bore him a son, one he knew would someday make his father and mother proud, even if his colleges at the Academy doubted the <em>half-breed's<em> abilities.

But most of all, she brought a meaning, a purpose, into his life. She gave him a reason to wake up, and a reason to crawl back into bed. She was someone to hold, someone to protect, and someone who would greet him with open arms even when he was beginning to think that their differences would be the end of their tumultuous relationship.

He cannot bear, nor imagine, a life without her. And when he finds himself meditating on the enigma of himself and his wife, he always comes to the same and satisfying conclusion.

There would be zero chance that he would ever, _ever, _regret his marriage, or his life, with one Amanda Grayson.


End file.
